


trouvaille

by nonbinaryxion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Established Relationship, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, no period typical homophobia whatsoever because uhhhh self care, probably incorrect usage of 70s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryxion/pseuds/nonbinaryxion
Summary: TROU·VAILLE (n.)/ˈtruːvʌɪ/· a lucky find.Funny, how Sora could have Riku seeing disco lights even with his eyes closed.





	trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm noah grace and i'm up to my neck in kh hell
> 
> inspired by cute soriku fanart by [vanvenilla @ tumblr](https://vanvenilla.tumblr.com/tagged/trouvaille) because i saw it in the tag and couldn't resist
> 
>  
> 
> ~~it's 4am god help me~~

Riku hissed involuntarily, squeezing his eyes shut when Sora pressed the ice pack to his rapidly swelling ankle with a little too much enthusiasm. " _Sora—_ " 

"Sorry, sorry!" 

"It's chill, Sora. I can do it." 

"No, I want to! It _is_ kinda my fault." He smiled sheepishly, peeking up at Riku from beneath brown bangs where he knelt on the floor beside Riku, a few strands stuck to his forehead. It was a cute angle. His words were only just audible above The Whispers' vivid beats and glossy vocals, and the din of roller skates rattling against polished wood; Riku's own skates had been abandoned off to one side, leaning against the same barrier Riku was propped up against. Sweat mingled with cheap perfume and sugary scents in the air. "It's just, Olette brought Kairi here last week and she said it was tight so I thought I should take _you_ and—ugh, some date _this_ turned out to be. Total bummer." 

"So I'm getting secondhand dates now?" Riku teased, then immediately regretted it when Sora looked up a little in panic. He took Sora's wrist, the hand still holding the ice pack they'd borrowed from the staff. "I _swear_ , it's fine. Mellow out, alright? And it's not like you stuck your leg out or anything." 

"Like you wouldn't be worse if it were _me_ ," Sora muttered, but conceded and let RIku take over the ice pack. Riku, pointedly, did not answer. But then Sora's smile turned a little wicked. "Still my fault though, right? I _did_ distract you." 

Oh. So he'd seen that. 

Riku felt his face warming. "It _wasn't_. I just tripped. It happens." 

"To Mr Too-Cool-To-Let-Me-Drive? Mr Quick-On-His-Feet Fencing Champion?" 

"It's the _rental skates_ ," Riku insisted. "They were the wrong size, that's all." 

It wasn't because Riku had been paying less attention to his own balance than he was to Sora, because Sora had been showing off—dropping from a _tour en l'air_ into the splits—and the heady pulse of disco lights scattering like prisms had caught the neon paint splatters on his shorts and lit up Sora's breathless grin, as if all the light in the room were pulled towards him... 

No. _Absolutely_ not. 

Riku still had some dignity, after all. 

"So sure." There was a knowing gleam in Sora's eye. Riku's cheeks glowed even fiercer under the scrutiny; he twitched his head to drop a curtain of hair across his face, a reflex. He didn't miss Sora's quiet little laugh though. 

"You think maybe if you tied all this back, you wouldn't land on your butt?" Sora said, brushing back Riku's hair again—his fingertips lingered a little against Riku's jaw—which only made it worse. It didn't help that between his pale complexion and silvery locks, Riku blushed like he'd been stuck under a heat lamp, and not even the rink's flashy lighting could hide it. He cleared his throat and tried to recover, flashing a smirk that he hoped came across as self-assured. 

"Oh, like you don't _like_ my hair like this." 

"'Course I do!" Sora said, with a bright earnestness which totally ruined Riku's effort, shamelessly sticking his hands into Riku's hair so that his pulse faltered and his breath caught. So much for being cool. "I just don't want you breaking something 'cause you wanna look like Jagger." 

"Stop exaggerating, loser. It's not that bad." 

Sora's blue eyes sparkled on par with the haphazard streak of glitter across his cheek. "Sure? 'Cause I could kiss it better." 

Oh, Jesus. Riku swallowed an enthusiastic _please_ before it could escape, but evidently Sora read it in his face anyway. Laughing, he leaned over Riku's carefully extended leg to catch Riku in a clumsy kiss (which, okay, _uncool_ , Riku was injured and totally helpless); Riku only had the presence of mind to be embarrassed for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and his free arm wound around Sora's middle, the both of them too warm for the proximity, riding up Sora's striped tank top, and Sora's thumbs hooked into the high waist of Riku's bell bottoms. Funny, how Sora could have Riku seeing disco lights even with his eyes closed. 

Distantly, like a river current beneath the chatter of a few dozen careless teenagers, the Scott twins crooned: _this time I'll keep my feet on solid ground..._

When they broke away, they were both more breathless than they'd been on the rink. Riku had stopped noticing his throbbing ankle. 

Sora didn't let go of Riku's waist. "I'll drive you home," Sora exhaled, cheeks pink. "Your dad wanted you back by twelve anyway." 

Okay, so Riku wasn't _that_ dazed. He snorted, gently pushing Sora's shoulder. " _Hell_ no. There's a payphone out there, you're calling Kairi to pick us up." 

"Aw, c'mon, Riku!" 

"Like you're cute enough for me to let you crash my dad's car?" 

" _Wow_ , you're square—" Sora stopped abruptly. His eyes, impossibly, flashed even brighter. "You think I'm cute?" 

"Nice try, you're not changing the subject." But even as Sora pouted, Riku's expression softened into a quiet smile, and he took Sora's hand again the way he had on the rink. He averted his gaze downward, to the psychedelic swirls on the carpet. "For real, though, thanks. We, uh, should come back here again. It...it was a good date." 

And Sora beamed like a mirror ball, swooping in for another kiss, his mouth tasting like cherry soda—all tang and sugar. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ [masteraquasgf on tumblr](https://tmblr.co/m6tGAkQA25mxd7aPYEZ3BEA)! talk 2 me xoxo


End file.
